


TV-shows are just so inaccurate

by Writingtragedy (Crankyhistorian)



Series: Life and all of its faults [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor Will Solace, I´ll probably make a series out of this, Law School, Lawyer Nico di Angelo, M/M, Unspecified Law School System, Unspecified med school system, but the systems are irrelevant anyways, med school, this is because im from Germany and the US-American system doesn´t fit into my story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crankyhistorian/pseuds/Writingtragedy
Summary: Will is a med student minding his own business when the water pipe bursts at the library of the law faculty and now all of these annoying lawyers-to-be are taking away space in the med library.Everybody knows that doctors and lawyers don´t mix. So why did his Uni agree to let the law students study here? All Will wanted was some peace and quiet before exams.But maybe not everything is as bad as it seems. Most of the students aren´t so bad. Especially the annoyingly mysterious law student who always ends up sitting opposite of him who seems to be slowly loosing his sanity, but in a cute way.Cathing feelings in the library was definitely not on Wills to-do-list.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Life and all of its faults [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062983
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	TV-shows are just so inaccurate

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? Is this worth continuing? I have a lot of ideas but I´m unsure if this is the kind of content others would like.  
> Anwyway I really appreciate kudos and comments.  
> Especially comments! So if you have anything to say please don´t shy away!

Sunlight was seeping in making all the dust particles in the air visible. Sniffs and coughs were heard all around Will as he turned another page in his medical text-book. Will sighed quietly not wanting to disturb all the other students around him. The boards were coming up and the amount of stress and anxiety was so highly concentrated in the library you might as well have been able to cut it with a knife. 

Will has been sitting in the crammed library for at least four hours now. He came in at around 4.30 AM since he wanted a good place to sit. The past few days he always came too late and he had to fight for a spot on the floor next to a charging station. For med students who want to heal people they can be very aggressive, thought Will.  
He couldn´t blame them though he was just as anxious. Everybody is here for a reason and once you´ve made it this far you can´t suddenly cut back. The competitiveness is exhausting but it motivated Will enough to return his attention back to his textbook.

He was about to sigh again trying to decipher all the latin terms in his book when the main doors to the library opened with a start. Normally it would just be a first-year med student who overestimated the heaviness of the big intricate wooden doors.  
There would be a few snickers here and there as well as some heavy eyerolls and everybody would return their attention back to what is in front of them. Normally.  
But standing in the middle of the entrance to the library stood no other but the director of the medical faculty himself, along with one of the scary librarians Will sees wandering around sometimes and a guy with a sleazy, expensive looking suit with the most pretentious looking slicked back black hair. He looked like he came straight out of one of those weird perfume commercials where you´re not really sure what their advertising at first.

Professor Warrens, the head of the medical faculty, coughed slightly visibly embarrassed by all the eyes on him but he recovered quickly. 

“Dear students, I am well aware that I am disturbing you in your studies but I wouldn´t do that if it wasn´t important.” Will raised an eyebrow.  
This didn´t sound good. Were they going to change the library hours?

“Due to unforeseen circumstances our neighbouring law faculty experienced a significant pipe burst which flooded parts of their library destroying many of their textbooks. Due to the burst pipe and the flooding the library has been closed and the law faculty is working on restoring some of the damaged books.  
In the meantime, the principle and I have decided to reach out to the law faculty and offer them to place their books here at our library where their students can study alongside our students.”

Murmurs all around Will started appearing voicing their disbelief and even Will couldn´t comprehend what he was hearing.  
“But there is no space for the law students here!” Called out one of the 2nd years behind Will. He agreed, the library was bursting with med students, security has been positioned in the library to break up any fights that would occur. Tensions were high and the space just wasn´t enough to house another faculty. Let alone the small army of law students on the other side of the med campus.

“We thought about this and have decided to open the old library basement. There is enough room to fit all of you. WiFi as well as Laptops and Coffee machines will be brought and installed in the next couple of hours. Once again, everybody will be able to find a place to sit. We hope there will be no problems and that you will cooperate. Help them out when they get lost. God knows this building is confusing.” The director shook his head and laughed heartily, clearly satisfied with his speech.  
The librarian did something to her face that some could interpret to be a smile. Will thought it was a grimace at best.  
Then the sleazy suit dude took two steps to stand next to Professor Warrens. 

“Thank you once again for taking my students in. This situation is very unfortunate especially considering that exams are coming up. Me and my students are extremely grateful for being able to study here temporarily. I explained the situation to them and assured them, that if I hear any complains about them not behaving accordingly in the library consequences will follow. Now we will have to unfortunately move some of the medical textbooks to the basement due to the sheer weight some of our cases and textbooks have. In the next hour a few volunteers will arrive and start bringing in all of our supplies. Thank you in advance for your cooperation.”

There was awkward silence in the library. Will stared at the three people in front of him with disbelief. He didn´t know whether he should be angry or just ignore everything and get back to studying, letting everybody around him figure out what to do. He decided on being angry.

How did the university know of the additional space in the basement, which is apparently big enough to host the med and law faculty and not offer to let them use it? They´ve been cramming here for the past weeks fighting to get a place to sit and it only took one burst waterpipe for the director to tell them about it.  
Will was furious. He gripped the pen he was holding tight and let all of his anger out by balling his hands into fists. After a few seconds he felt the tension in his shoulders loosen and he let go of his pen, taking in a deep breath. 

Alright, there´s no point in getting worked up if it´s going to happen anyway. He needed to focus on the important things first. This can wait. Will flipped a few pages forward in his textbook. He was still stuck on organic chemistry and all the formulas and experiments seemed to make less and less sense the more he read about it. 

Another groan and Will ran his hands through his hair. His blond locks stuck out into all the wrong directions and the dark circles underneath his eyes along with his outfit, which consisted of grey baggy pants along with an oversized, kinda dirty T-shirt made him look like the textbook definition of a student who had bigger things to worry about than his appearance. Most of the other people were dressed like him anyways or just came in their pyjamas and a blanket so it wasn´t like he was sticking out like a sore thumb, more like blending in with the crowd. Will snickered at his own genius mind. He was hilarious too bad nobody could appreciate his fantastic humour since everyone around him was discussing the sudden changes.

Will felt like in a movie where the music cuts off abruptly and all of the loud noise returns to show the overwhelmed main character. His daydreaming made him forget where he was for a second.  
As Will looked around the library seeing almost every student in an engaged debate about the visiting law students he thought back to his appearance. It´s not like Will was particularly vain, he took care of his appearance just not for study sessions. He wondered what the law students would wear. The ugly suit from the law professor came to mind. Maybe all of the lawyers-to-be will walk around in their snobby brand clothes and make fools of themselves once they walk in and see everyone look like a mess.  
Somehow that image of a bunch of horrified brats who live off of Daddy´s money made him laugh. Even though the other campus was right on the other side of theirs it still felt like a completely different world.  
He was here to learn how to safe lives. From what he sees in the news most lawyers just ruin lives.

The next few weeks will be fun. Groaning Will turned his attention back to some complicated chemical formular. There were a lot of words and signs Will understood individually but in a sentence they just made no sense to him.

Then the huge library doors opened with a bang once again and at this point Will was ready to throw a textbook at whoever dared interrupt his last moments of peace. 

That was before he saw the mountains of books that were wheeled in by a bunch of faculty members, both med and law. He recognised his anatomy professor, Prof. Klimmer, who seemed to be the one in charge of coordinating the move. They were standing on a chair now with a ruler in their hand dividing the faculty members up into groups.

“Alright, Group red will take the law books and follow Dr. Henney and Professor Markens into the basement. Group Green, will put all the medical textbooks which are to be moved onto these tables after you´re done you can ask the librarians how to get to the basement. Group Blue will do all of the electrical stuff and when that is done and all the med books have been removed you can start by putting in the law books on the shelf. Professor Gallagher will help you in organising them by their topics.”, Professor Klimmer clapped their hands and made an urgent motion into the direction of the basement,” Good luck and don´t get lost!” They called out. 

At this point Will was ready to pack his things and follow some of the other students who were leaving but there was something about this entire situation that made him sit back down on his chair. He may not be able to study anytime soon in the next hour but his place in the library was perfect for observing anyone who came in and out of the main entrance and if he didn´t mishear earlier this meant, that the law students will be here in the next few hours. His curiosity got the best of him and Will decided to stay. He can at least try to look like he is studying while waiting for the others to arrive. He opened his text-book again and started observing the professor as they were sorting out some books. This day will be very interesting.


End file.
